


Chocolate

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Farting, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: Ate too much chocolate, gotta go to the restroom.
Kudos: 10





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> My take for dirty fics that don't exist but totally should!

"You know how you gave me those two boxes of chocolate, babe?" I asked, not sure how else to begin this conversation.  
She nodded, recalling the on sale candies from her retail job.  
"Well I kinda - uh, ate all of them. And I need to tell you now, because I'm about to get up and be away for a few. But chocolate, I love it. It doesn't love me back, and I ate two boxes." I saw her shake her head.  
"You're so dumb," Lexi chided me but I heard the concern.  
"Basically I'm about to take a shit and I uh-" my belly decided now was the best time to gurgle like no stomach ever should. "I might be in there for a little bit." I summarized with shame.  
"Wait a couple minutes if you can," she suggested, climbing onto my lap. I couldn't believe it. "I'll delay it as long as I can but it might only be a couple minutes, like you said." I agreed with her and reached under her shirt to feel her boobs. She wasn't wearing a bra, like normal anymore.  
I felt her grind against me. My belly made more strange noises as the urge to relieve myself grew. I knew my poop was going to resemble all of the sticky heavy chocolate I has scarfed down.  
"I need to poop and here you are on my dick."  
She shrugged and tossed her long blond hair over her shoulder. "Well let me know when you really have to go."  
"Really have to go? You think I don't?" Almost perfectly timed, a fart I didn't expect squeezed its way out.  
That made her smile. "Okay that's convincing. Wait another minute, but tell me how you feel?" Her request was softly framed.  
"I need to let this go, and I don't mean the gas. It's like a knife in my gut." I pushed my belly out with a bit of effort, knowing she would notice.  
She leaned back, sitting more on my thighs to allow me some breathing room. "Okay. I'm about to get up. My legs are stiff now."  
"Cmon Lexi don't play with me. I'm about to blow up the bathroom"  
The need was steadily increasing so I scooped her off my lap and placed her on the couch.  
"We could be having fun, but no, all cause you need to shit," was her joking retort.  
I stripped off my pants right there in the living room, making a run for the toilet.  
  
Several minutes later, she came walking by the bathroom as I was almost done pooping. "There's air freshener under the sink," she called. I knew the walls were paper thin but continued my mission anyway with a grunt and shart.


End file.
